


It's A Messed Up World

by Fallinstar



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 16 y/o luke, 30 y/o ashton, A bit of public humiliation, Comeplay, Dom Ashton, Humiliation, I think I got it all, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Luke, Teacher-Student Relationship, Theres a little bit of plot but mostly smut, ahhhh, hmm, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinstar/pseuds/Fallinstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke hates his school, until he kinda of not any more.</p><p>Or, </p><p>Mr. Irwin puts Luke in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Messed Up World

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, hope youll like it

Luke absolutely _despise_ school. 

He hates the snobby, rich kids and the old teachers. But his parents don't care what  _he_ thinks.

There's this one teacher that Luke especially hates, he  _loves_ rules. He always makes sure everyone has their homework and that everyone is wearing the uniforms  _properly_ and if you're late or break one of the rules, he finds the most ridiculous punishment  _ever_ to give you. _  
_

(And maybe Luke really likes to have  _Mr. Irwin_ yelling and shaming him infront of the whole class.

Just maybe though)

\--

"Mr. Hemmings, hand me your phone please,"

Luke looks up from his phone to find a curly haired man looking at him with his eyebrows raised and holding out his arm towards him.

"No way!"

"Mr. Hemmings, you grades are bad enough as they are, I don't think playing with your phone while in class is a smart idea, do you?"

Luke feels his cheeks heat up as all the class looks at him, he timidly gives Mr. Irwin his phone, slumping his shoulders.

"Thank you. You can have it back when class ends. And sit straight,"

Since he doesn't have his phone now he sits all class staring out of the window with a look of boredoom, makes sure to sigh very loudly a few times just to see Mr. Irwin clenching his hands into tight fists (and have his cock fatten up because _god, those hands_ ).

After class ends, Luke waits till all students are out before he approach his teacher's desk.

"Can I have my phone back now? I wanna go home,"

"That's too bad," Mr. Irwin said, handing Luke a few papers, "you can go home when you finish that,"

"What? You can't do that!"

"I'm sick of your attitude, you are going to learn to listen to me. From now on you are going to finish every sentence like everyone does- with the words Mr. Irwin. Now, you are going to finish those questions, then you can go home  _with your phone._ "

"Fine," Luke grumbles, adds "Mr. Irwin," when the older man clears his throat.

When he sits in his seat and looks at all the maths problems he realize he knows about _nothing._

Then Mr. Irwin sits next to him, asking smugly; "struggling?"

"No, I can handle this, Mr. Irwin,"

"And I can sit here all day,"

Luke sighs exaggeratedly, "fine. I don't get it,"

"I don't get it,  _Mr. Irwin._ "

The older man gets closer to Luke, and he can feel their thighs touching (fuck, they're so close).

Mr. Irwin starts talking about some x's and y's but all Luke can focus on is the smell of coffee and mint from Mr. Irwin's mouth and on the long fingers on the younger's boy notebook and-

He can feel a hand on his thigh- much higher then it should be- and: "Luke, are you even listening?"

"O-of course, Mr. I-irwin," Luke breath, he feels the hand squeezing his thigh, he hopes Mr. Irwin won't notice the bulge in his pants.

"Yeah?" The big hand goes up a little, "wanna repeat what I said, Luke?"

"Umm, to, ahh, to find th-  _fuck_ ," Luke can't help the moan that escapes his mouth.

"Yes, Luke, keep going,"

"In order to- please, Mr. Irwin," he cries out when his hand grabs his hard cock through his pants.

"What do you want? Hmm? Is that what you want? Is that what you're thinking about all the time in my class? Such a horny boy, can't even have me yelling at you without your dick reacting."

Luke doesn't know what is happening, has no fucking idea but there's a hot man touching him and talking dirty to him and he really doesn't fucking care.

All of the sudden the hand is gone and Mr. Irwin gets up from the chair, it makes Luke mad. How dare he to leave him like that? 

"Hey! You can't just leave me like that!" 

Mr. Irwin sits on his desk, smirking at Luke.

"If you want something, you're gonna have to ask really nicely,"

"W-what?"

"What you heard. Come here, sit on your knees, and  _beg_ me to touch you,"

Luke swallows, walking unsurely and stopping in front of his teacher.

"P-please touch me,"

Ashton chuckles, making Luke red all over, and says;

"Knees, baby. And you can do better then that! C'mon Lukey, how much do you want me to touch you? Huh?"

"Oh, wait!" The older man says before Luke can sit down, "know what? Undress first, lemme see if you even worth touching,"

With shaking hands, he unbuttons his shirt, he feels small, and it takes him long then it should to get rid of his uniforms.

"Fuck, your body's beautiful, come on love, on your knees."

Luke gets down on his knees; the floor cold against his burning skin.

"P-please, please touch me," he says, trying not to cry, he is so overwhelmed and the fact he is all naked while the other boy is still dressed is not helping at all.

Mr. Irwin stands in front of him, grabs his hair to make Luke look up at him.

"What did I tell you earlier? How do you call me?"

"Mr. Irwin," he breaths out.

"Mhm. Did you do what I asked?"

"N-no, Mr. Irwin,"

"Right. You know what happen to those who break the rules?" Ashton tighten his grip on Luke's blonde hair.

"They-  _oh god-_ they get, they get punished Mr. Irwin,"

"Yeah, that's right love," he pushes Luke face onto his covered crotch, and Luke rubs his face in it, trying to breath- god, he wants to suck his dick so bad (not now though because right now Luke only wants Mr. Irwin to fuck him). "I'm going to punish you, spank you so hard your white, little bum turn red,"

He makes Luke stand up, take his face in both hands and kiss him sweetly, Luke's lips are soft, delicate, and he opens his mouth so  _easily_ for Ashton to slide his tongue inside, letting out little moans that Ashton swallow.

When he pulls away Luke's lips are a pretty red color, he looks dizzy and Ashton like the fact is the one to cause it.

"Bend over the table love, yeah like that, push your ass out, yeah- that's a pretty ass love," he caresses Luke's cheeks before delievring a harsh slap to his right's.

Luke moans, can't help himself when he pushes his ass for more,  _more,_ "m-more!"

Ashton spanks him again, harder, push Luke to table back.

"You like that, babe? Yeah? Feels good, you like it, don't you. Such a slut aren't you," he spank him three times in a row; "say it Lukey, tell me what are you,"

"I'm, I'm a-a-a slut Mr. Irwin! I'm a slut!" 

"That's a good boy, fuck, so desperate love, god, you're sexy. Can't wait to fuck you. Bet you can cum just like this, can't you? Cum on only me spanking you, because you love it don't you, gonna love how you'll after I'm done with you," 

He spanks him again and again and again with Luke moaning and grabbing the desk to hold himself.

"Gonna cum just like that, love? Yeah, yes baby, gonna cum untouched for me? Cum baby, cum for me,"

So Luke does, cuming all over the table.

"That's a good boy, now lick it up love,"

"What?" Luke asks, panting and trying to catch his breath. Ashton spanks him again;

"I said, lick it up, yeah love get on your knees, just like that, mhm, what a slutty boy aren't you, so desperate for cum you even take your own. Don't swallow, just lap it all up and keep it in your mouth, want my desk all clean,"

Luke feels so humiliated, being on his knees and licking his own sperm while his teacher watching him,  _making him_ do it.

And he fucking loves every second of it.

After he's all done he has cum in his mouth, then older man kisses him, moaning when tasting  _Luke's cum._ Luke feels proud.

They're kissing and he has his teacher's tongue in his mouth, cleaning and exploring every inch inside.

Ashton breaks the kiss, both panting when he turns Luke back around.

"Gonna fuck you now," he gets on his knees behind Luke, start licking at his pink, clenching hole.

"N-no, please, Mr. Irwin,  _fuck_ , I, I can't,"

"You can and you will, love. Don't worry," he places a kiss on his hole, "I'll take care of you,"

He keeps licking and fucking his tongue inside until Luke is hard again. He's about to enter a finger when Luke object.

"Just, just fuck me already, please, please Mr. Irwin,"

"You sure?" He smirks, "I'm not easy to fit,"

Luke pushes his ass against Ashton's mouth, whining.

"Please, need it so bad," 

So Ashton stands up, getting rid of his suit and pressing his cock to Luke's rim.

He puts one hand on the younger boy's lower back and with the other grips his hair, pulling his head up so his throat is exposed.

"Ready?" Asks, not waiting for an answer before he push inside, fast and hard.

Luke moans, clenching hard on the big ( _fucking huge_ ) cock, the pain giving him pleasure.

"Moan my name baby," Ashton says and start pushing in and out, kissing and biting Luke's neck.

"Oh god, ugh, Mr- Mr. Irwin! Oh! Right there! Yes, yes please fuck me, harder, ugh..!"

"Yeah baby, like that? Such a good boy, fuck. So polite.. god, you're so tight, so warm baby,"

"I'm close, so close, please, can I cum sir? Mr. Irwin, please let me cum," he cries out.

"Scream my name baby when you cum,"

So Luke does, repeat "Ashton, Ashton, Ashton.." like a mantra.

He cums for what feels like ages, doesn't even register it when Ashton pulls out, cums on his back.

It takes him a few moments to come to the real world, and when he does, Mr. Irwin is already dressed.

He kisses him on the forehead, help him get dressed.

"See you tomorrow, don't forget to do the work I gave you," he says while waving to Luke with his phone in his hand. 

Luke stands there with mouth open wide, still panting.

He really fucking loves this school and his parents for sending him here.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and tell me what you thought! xx


End file.
